


Killing The Other

by hafren



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafren/pseuds/hafren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Black Charlie's moment of decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing The Other

He is a sleeper. A man who acts one part while waiting to play another.

What a sleeper must do. Learn to talk like the enemy, think like him, pass for him.

What happens to a sleeper. To be good at what he is, he must also become good at what he pretends to be. He can throw the odd spanner in the works – like baulking the career of a promising officer. But there is no pretence about his care for his ship; how could there be?

Like all sleepers, he has become two people. Soon he must kill one.


End file.
